Lucy's Old Friends
by BurntHeart
Summary: What happens when Natsu kicks Lucy off the team? Who does she have left to turn to? Their just so happens to be a old group Lucy was with before Fairy Tail that she can still turn too. But, how will the others take it? How does Natsu respond when he finds out that he had almost 'killed' his blond friend?
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's Troubles

Lucy started walking and didn't feel bad about leaving the Grand Wizard Games early, and hoped they all wold understand. Lucy had carefully placed letters in front of everyone's bed. Erza, Grey, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Master, Wendy, and even Gajeel. Okay, almost everyone's bed. One person, however, a note from a young and beautiful blond, and that person was Natsu. He was so bad to Lucy that she didn't ever want to speak to him again. Not even to say good bye.

_Flashback_

"Natsu?!"Lucy squeaked out. Natsu and Lisanna were in a deep kiss. When they separated, Natsu saw Lucy."Lucy! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually thought that I loved you?! You were just a replacement, and now, my **REAL **love is back. By the way, you are no longer on the team. Oh, and while your out, get stronger, your to weak." Natsu spat out, colder than Grey's ice. He then turned his attention back to Lisanna, who was giggling like crazy. As Natsu started to kiss her again, Lucy backed out of the room, as her once love, loved another. Once she was in the clear, she ran, ran as fast as she could. His words rung in her head, _'get stronger, you're too weak,'_. She found herself at the masters room. She banged on the door as her sobs could be heard from inside. The master kindly opened the door and let Lucy inside. "Child," the master started out, "What brings you to me at this hour of night?" Lucy told him everything that happened. Master nodded in agreement as Lucy explained her emotions. "Master I- I," Lucy paused, rethinking her decision. I WANT TI QUIT THE GUILD!" She then blurted out sobbing again. "Very well child," master Makarov said, "give me your hand." She stretched her hand out and felt the stamp remover working it''s magic. "Thank you master. I have one request though, may I stay and pretend that I'm still part of the guild for only tomorrow?" Master thought for a moment, the nodded. "I think it's best. This is also for you to say good bye right?" "Yes master." Lucy said, "Also, please don't tell anyone that I quit or why I quit." Master nodded. "Lucy, why don't you get some rest, if you'd like you can sleep in the room next to mine, so that way you don't have to see 'him'." Master asked her. "Oh thank you Master! Thank you!" Lucy then surprised him with a kiss on the cheek before bouncing out of the room. She ran off to the room next door, checked all of the apartments to make sure that no one was with her, plopped down on the bed, and drifted off in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Say Goodbye

**(Still in flashback)**When Lucy woke up, she felt well rested. She stretched her hands up and remembered she had quit Fairy Tail. Lucy let one tear out, for she had lost many that night. Getting dressed she replayed the whole night in her head. _'Why would he do such a thing?! He knew that I loved him and he decides to break my heart. At least I can go to the other people, the one's I left all though's years ago. I think they will be happy to see me! I hope...' _Lucy then opened her hand,palm up, and let a old kind of magic surge through her body.

She felt her weight become nothing as she let a ball of pure energy rise from her hand. _'I still go it!' _Lucy said in her mind. Lucy's magic was like no other because her magic came from the stars. A long time ago, she had relied on this magic, and it failed her. Someone she loved had gotten to hurt to save because of her, so she had made a vow to never use it and distance her self from them. Now, she was going to go back to her old "guild", as promised, to rejoin them, if they wanted her. She made up her mind while packing her things, then headed downstairs. As she was headed in the lobby of the hotel Fairy Tail stayed in, she saw him.

Poor Lucy felt crushed inside as he started to walk towards her. Thankfully Lucy was right by the door, so she turned and ran. She heard her name being yelled as she ran , but she didn't stop knowing well that Natsu would catch her. Once she got into a dark ally, Lucy used her magic to hide herself and her scent. Natsu's noes was strong indeed, bet her magic was far stronger than he would ever know. Natsu walked up and down the ally sniffing like a dog trying to pick up a cold trail. "Shit" He murdered, "How and I going to tell her.?" Sniffing once more, he then left.

Lucy got up to watch him walk away. She was strong enough to not sob, but she did cry and whispered, "Goodbye Natsu." She tried very hard not to ball right then and there for memories of her past with him started to rise. Lucy uncloaked herself and headed back to the hotel. She wanted to say goodbye to everyone, but she didn't want to see Natsu and if she tried pulling them out one by one, she would cry too much. Lucy decided to write them all letters.

End Flashback

Lucy had said goodbye to the master, and only the master, before she that was done, she left with a heavy heart. As she walked down the road, she held her hand up,the one that had the symbol on it, and did the Fairy Tail sign. To her, this was her family, and she was leaving it. Tired Lucy got on the train before midnight, and was off to her old friends.


End file.
